Marital Problems
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Due to a recent incident, Clark and Kyla are not speaking to each other while their old friend Pete Ross is in the middle of his own lover's spat with his wife Tierra. Takes place sometime after "The Weekend". Rated M for sexuality.


**The Kent Farm – Morning**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock blares.

Clark and Kyla awaken, but not next to each other. Kyla has been sleeping alone in the couple's bed while Clark himself has been sleeping in the bed of the room that was once his many moons ago, having refused to sleep on the couch.

WOOSH! Clark gets himself dressed at super-speed and heads downstairs for breakfast.

PATTER! Kyla, using wolf-speed, does the same, but does not look to her husband despite acknowledging his presence.

Ironically, once serving herself some eggs and bacon, she reads his most recent _Daily Planet_ newspaper article with obvious interest. Simultaneously, serving himself some pancakes and sausage, he reads Lois Lane's _Planet_ article about his wife's hand in making a major archeological discovery in Arizona, showing silent pride in her.

The young married couple look to each other straight for the first time in two days, both having reconciliation on their minds. However,

Vroom! Clark drives off of the farm in his car.

Vroom! Kyla does the same in her own.

* * *

**Flashback: **

**Smallville High School – Senior Year - Hallway**

**Pete, having recently learned boxing from his Uncle Dale, has beaten up a fellow athlete that was bullying Lydia Lin, a very thin sophomoric Asian-American girl with glasses and pigtails. This does not go unnoticed by many of his peers, including the beautiful Tierra Brown. She is even more impressed than the others teenagers, whom are chanting Pete's name. Pete notices Tierra as well, but pretends not to as a means of making her want him more. **

"**You okay?" Pete helps Lydia up, also picking up her books.**

"**Uh, yeah. Thanks. You're…you're amazing." Lydia looks to him.**

"**No, I'm just a guy." Pete genuinely insists. "A guy whose flannelled friend rubbed off on him more than he thought."**

**In the school parking lot, Pete finishes a discussion with his flannelled friend,**

"**Oh, sorry, man. Not this weekend. I blew off Kyla during the last one and I promised to make it up to her." Clark tells him.**

"**Ah, it's fine. Girls are the best thing ever, right?" Pete genuinely remarks with understanding, even if he is disappointed.**

"**Right. See you 'round, Pete." Vroom! Clark drives off of the school grounds in the Kent family pickup truck.**

**Pete is ready to get in his own car when, **

"**I'll spend the weekend with you." Tierra appears on the passenger side of the car, smiling flirtatiously at him. Having heard his discussion with Clark, she continues, "If your folks are really gone for the whole weekend, I'll be a way better guest than Clark. Trust me."**

**Excited but calm, Pete coolly grins back at her, "Hop in."**

**Vroom! The two drive off of the school premises as a disappointed Lydia looks on, having grown smitten with Pete.**

* * *

**The Old Ross House – Evening**

**Pete is taking a hot shower in the hall bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, Tierra walks in wearing only a towel to cover her nudity. She grins lustfully at Pete and drops her towel, revealing her full breasts and firm buttocks. She walks up behind Pete in the shower holding a luffa and begins washing his back.**

"**Oh, hello." Pete chuckles, pleasantly surprised.**

"**Hello, yourself." Tierra washes his chest and abdomen, unable to take her eyes off of his impressive physique. She then grabs his inactive manhood simply because she could not resist.**

"**Mmm!" Pete turns around, takes her in his arms, and kisses her breasts. He then kisses her neck and her full lips. As he becomes erect,**

"**Mmn-mmn!" Tierra teasingly denies him, pointing out of the shower as a means of silently ordering him to lay naked on the bed until she finishes her own shower.**

**Pete kisses her shoulder in controlled excitement before he obeys her. On his bed, nearly dozed off, he lays on his back, his now-inactive manhood exposed. The only thing that stops him from sleeping is the grinning Tierra's long-awaited emergence from the bathroom, again covering her nudity with a towel.**

"**Wake up!" She taunts, dropping her towel to again reveal her luscious young body. "Thought you were glad to see me?"**

"**I am." Pete sits up and pulls her onto the bed, taking her into his arms and kissing her ardently.**

_**He kisses her breasts and rubs her back as he kisses her neck. She grabs his manhood and strokes it until it becomes erect, its large size increasing her arousal.**_

"**Down, girl!" Pete wrestles her to her back and lays his body atop hers as she giggles loudly.**

"**Oh!" Tierra moans in delight when Pete inserts his manhood inside her moist womanhood.**

_**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! **_**Pete vigorously makes love to her, kissing her breasts and lips all the while.**

_**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! **_**"Don't you stop! Don't you stop! Give it to me, baby! Give it to me! It's mine!" Tierra moans in pleasure as Pete continues to make love to her.**

_**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! **_**Pete intensifies his strokes, moaning loudly in delight as he fervidly kisses her lips and neck. He also sucks on her breasts.**

_**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! **_**"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Mine!" Tierra bites her lip in arousal as she digs her nails into Pete's back.**

"**Oh! Oh! Agh! Agh!" The two teenagers reach their climax and kiss one more time.**

"**Nuh-unh! You're laying right here. Go to sleep right here." Tierra keeps Pete atop her body, stroking the back of his head as well as his back. **

"**Whatever you say, babe." Pete asks, already half-asleep, "Marry me?"**

"**Mmn-hmn." She nods as she giggles. She falls asleep right after him, ensuring he is still atop her.**

* * *

**Ross House - Granville – Afternoon**

Indeed. Pete has in fact married Tierra. Not long after Clark married Kyla just a year after their high school graduation seven years ago. And though he has found much success restarting the Ross Creamed Corn business with his brothers Mark and Sam, and even lives in a very nice two-story house with his wife, only two of those things mean anything to him at this point.

Returning home for lunch, Pete looks at a picture of himself and Tierra at the Senior Prom. Not to lament the old days, but to express his regrets. He cannot believe himself. He cannot believe he made the mistake of falling for and marrying a girl based solely on her beautiful appearance and sexual performance.

"You gonna sit out there all day or what?" Tierra steps outside, excitedly urging him to come inside.

Pete is not at all excited, as the thing she is happy about means only misery for him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Superman rescues a young woman that has nearly drowned in the bay, giving her to her grateful husband.

"Thank you, Superman! Oh, thank you, sir!" The husband tearfully and emotionally kisses his wife.

"Anytime." Superman flies away, unable to stop thinking about that display of marital affection due to his own marriage.

* * *

**Kawatche Indian Reservation**

Kyla has taken time off of archeology to help her people. In this case, she is acting as a benefactor of the Healing Horse Marathon, a run for Kawatche women in recovery. It is finally coming to a close.

"Run, Laila! Run, Summer!" Kyla cheers, also ululating in her native tone along with the other bystanders.

One woman crosses first with the other right behind her. The remaining seven finish consecutively. Kyla and the other benefactors speak with some of the women, but Kyla is momentarily distracted when she sees one runner kissing her supportive husband, making Kyla convey a sad smile about where her own marriage stands.

* * *

**The Daily Planet - Sunset**

Clark finishes up his story on an arson conspiracy in Suicide Slum, handing it to Perry immediately.

"Nice, kid. Now, take the rest of the day off and go see your lady. You look like crap." Perry orders.

"Sure thing, Perry." Clark packs up and leaves, going down the elevator in deep thought about his wife.

* * *

**Kawatche Caves**

Kyla, to clear her head, has taken to cave-diving in her people's ancestral caverns. She morphs her eyes into those of her wolf form to look for shortcuts and passages. She goes down one and marvels at the many symbols and pictographs, never tiring of the sights.

"Mmm." She stops at one that shows Naman embracing Sky Fawn, his wife and the mother of the Kawatche people. This causes Kyla to immediately think about her husband again.

* * *

**Ross House**

Pete is in his home office going over some documents on his laptop as he awaits an email. He ends up with two. He looks at the first, which is what he has been expecting: his day manager's resignation letter. He is curious about the second email, however, due to its interesting title of subject: Your Real Wife.

"Hmm?" Pete realizes it is an invitation to a gentlemen's club in Edge City, the writer in question's name being "Goldfire", which is clearly the name of a stripper. Pete figures that this female is one of his employees. Maybe even a former one. After all, only they, his brothers, and Clark know his email address. Still, he finds it intriguing that someone outside of his family knows the state of his marriage and is basically offering herself to him.

BZZZZZZZ! Pete looks at his phone and sees that he has gotten a text from Clark. It reads,

"_Been a while. Wanna grab a cold one at the WC?"_

Pete immediately responds, _"Dang right I do."_

Pete grabs his jacket and keys, walking out of the office. He heads for the door,

"Peter? Where you going?" Tierra asks confrontationally, her smug, obese twin sisters standing beside her.

"Out." Pete plainly states.

"No, you're not." Tierra tells him. "I told you, I need you here to help my sisters with their luggage."

"And I told you they weren't staying here." Pete retorts. "I'm sick of them thinking they can mooch just cause they're related to you."

"They're not mooching." Tierra fires back. "They lost all their money and can't pay for their apartment."

"And whose fault is that? A five-year-old could've told them that was a bad investment." Pete points out. "Am I supposed to feel bad for them just 'cause they royally, and knowingly, screwed up big time?"

"Hey! Listen here-!" The twins start to yell back, but Tierra stops them and firmly tells her husband, "They're staying…for a while."

"Then, you better get a job, T." Pete coldly claims, opening the front door. "Since you wanna make choices by yourself, you can help 'em by yourself. I'm not burnin' a single cent on 'em."

"Excuse me?!" Tierra stomps towards him. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You mean besides the guy who actually _has_ a job?! Who pays bills and mortgage?! And stuck by you when you did something stupid and got locked up?!" Pete shouts back. "You don't get to give me grief 'cause you don't pay nothing in this house! All you do is wash dishes and bake pies cause lately, that's all you're good for! So, why don't you get back to it, huh?!"

SLAM! Pete storms out of the house and towards his car, but Tierra stubbornly follows him.

"Don't you walk out on me! Peter!" Tierra takes off her shoe and is ready to throw it at him.

Clunk! It only hits the window of his car.

Vroom! Screech! Pete drives out of the driveway and off of his premises, completely disregarding his wife's frenzied anger.

* * *

**The Wild Coyote – Evening**

Clark and Pete are at the main bar, each with a mug of beer and some shot glasses.

"That's rough, man." Pete sips his beer.

"Yeah." Clark agrees, taking his tenth shot without even being tipsy due to his super immune system. "God, I love her, but…she never wants to admit when she's wrong."

"That's 90% of women, Clark. 100% if they're anything like _my_ wife." Pete complains. "Wish I had one like Kyla. Whatever super-problems you two got are nothing compared to the _mega_-problems we got."

"Is Tierra really that bad?" Clark wonders, naturally wanting to see the best in people. "I know in school she was kind of…pretentious, but for the most part, she seemed so…"

"She fronts. It's not obvious?" Pete taking another shot. "Problem is…I don't love her. I don't think I ever did. I was just…lonely. After my folks divorced and what happened to Chloe, I…I guess I was just desperate for a girl. Emphasis on _desperate_. You know, I didn't even care that Tierra thought that women shouldn't work and that only guys should do that and anything and everything else it takes to take care of them? I didn't care. On some level, I was with her on that. But then, she tells me she doesn't want kids just 'cause she doesn't want stretchmarks! Then tries to tell me to get a vasectomy."

"Geez, Pete." Clark exclaims surprised, sipping his beer. "You didn't…?"

"You kiddin' me?! God, no!" Pete shouts. Realizing he is near drunk, he pushes the alcohol away and continues, "I told her tied-tubes or bust. Guess what she said next?"

"No sex?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, but she was funny about that anyway." Pete replies. "She only wanted to have sex once a month, said she didn't want me to quote "get an appetite and hit some other buffet". All cause of some lame study she read sayin' that the more sex a guy has with his wife, the less into her he'll be. The nail in the coffin? Her getting her Mom to stay with us for a year. Things stayed pretty tense after that."

* * *

**Flashback: Tierra's Mother, Leah, stays in one of the guest bedrooms to Pete's annoyance, having never liked her. And vice versa. He sits exhausted in the living room to watch TV when Tierra stands in front of him.**

"**I need you to run to the store for Mom." **

"**Why can't you do it?" Pete asks, a little annoyed.**

"**I just got home from the store." Tierra responds, equally annoyed.**

"**Well, I just got home from work. I'm burnt. I don't feel like going anywhere." Pete insists.**

"**Hmm." Tierra turns off the TV.**

"**Ugh!" Pete simply walks away from Tierra to go to another room.**

**After a quick argument, Pete ends up outside to get some air when Tierra stands in the doorway and shouts,**

"**Peter Ross, you can be so selfish! I really wonder why I married you sometimes! You get what I asked for or don't come home!"**

**Slam! She slams the door behind her.**

**Later, Pete returns with the food Tierra asked for and she and her mother await him in the kitchen. He is not happy at all.**

"**You're back. Goo-" Tierra, as if nothing happened before, approaches her husband.**

**Plop! Pete silently and spitefully drops the food on the table and storms away, ignoring Tierra completely.**

"**Yeah, that's right! Act like that!" Tierra, hurt but unapologetic, walks over to her mother.**

* * *

Pete shrugs and says, "But it's all good, man."

"Why? You're gonna divorce her?" Clark guesses.

"Later. But first…I think I'll see how far I'll get with this Goldfire." Pete decides.

"I dunno, Pete. Looking for love in the wrong place is how you ended up with Tierra. A girl from a strip is basically a revolving door." Clark drinks the rest of his beer.

"That's why I'm gonna see where it goes. If I don't like what I'm seeing, which sounds kinda weird when talking about a strip, I'm walkin' out." Pete declares. "But, Clark. Kyla's a great girl. The best. Always has been. I always thought you'd tie it with Lana. Shoot, I even thought you had a little somethin' with Lois. But Kyla? A girl like her for a guy like you? Doesn't get any better."

Clark ponders on his friend's words. He later returns home to find her in their bed. He considers joining her to reconcile, but cannot yet bring himself to do it and instead goes back to the other bedroom. Kyla, under the covers but not asleep, is visibly disappointed by this, being naked under the sheets in the hopes that her husband would make love to her in order for them to make amends.

* * *

Pete himself returns home, once again to an angry wife with whom he argues loudly with in their bedroom. It is a very good thing that they do not have neighbors, as someone definitely would have called the police by now.

"…don't care!" Pete shouts. "When're you gonna get that?! I didn't marry your family! I married _you!_ Just cause I'm with _you_ doesn't mean I gotta deal with _them!"_

"Yeah, it does!" Tierra shouts back.

"_No_, it doesn't!" Pete fires back. "_You're_ the one I put a ring on! _You're_ the one I exchanged vows with! _You're_ the one I share a bed with! Speaking of, that's where I wanna go! I'm tired and I'm done arguing with you!"

"Unh-Unh! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Tierra points out the door.

"Girl, no I'm not!" Pete furiously bellows. "You don't tell me where to sleep! Again, I pay the bills! You don't! I work! You don't! Only way I'm sleeping on that couch is if I want to! And I don't!"

"You either get out of this bedroom or you get out of this house!" Tierra continues.

"You might as well call the cops, 'cause I'm not going any-freakin'-where, you GOT THAT?!" Bang! Pete left hooks the lamp, breaking it and slightly frightening his wife, who quickly regains her composure. They glare at each other for a moment.

A little bit later, husband and wife sleep on opposite sides of the bed and have used tape to create a divider in the middle of it, neither being too deep in their sleep to forget about it. Pete briefly wakes up and glances at the woman he has never loved and now really hates. Tomorrow, he will begin to take measures against her.

* * *

**Tomorrow – Metropolis – Morning**

Superman makes an appearance at the reconstruction of the fairly large Metropolis Orphanage, which he himself contributed to. It is only natural that he supports this, given his own status as an orphan. He sticks around long enough to play with a couple of kids until he remembers something else that he feels he needs to do.

"So long, kids!" Superman flies away, waving back at the children and the caretaking staff.

"Bye, Superman!" The kids and staff all wave back.

Superman arrives at the Kawatche Indian Reservation, where, as usual, he is treated with utmost respect and addressed as,

"Naman. Early as usual." Tribal Chief Damien Sixclouds greets and shakes hands with the young hero.

"I'm eager to get to work." Superman remarks, wanting to further distract himself from his issues with his nearby wife even as he considers reconciling with her today. Maybe tonight.

Superman, Kyla, Sixclouds, and the other members of the Tribal Council gather in the Kawatche Conference Hall to discuss the future. All throughout, Superman has offered to do the obvious intervention work and even just show up for support, promising to commit for longer periods for the sake of the tribe. After all, they are related to his own Kryptonian people even if distantly.

"Naman's right." Sixclouds agrees. "He's here to help our people rise above the ashes, but we need to stand on our own."

Despite them both having super-hearing, Superman and Kyla tune out the subsequent exchanges between Sixclouds and the Council in order to glance at each other.

* * *

**Quick Flashes:**

**Clark and Kyla first meet in the Kawatche Caves after the former falls through the ground. She is enamored by his physique.**

**They have dinner with his parents and her grandfather Joseph Willowbrook, who tells them the story of Naman. Kyla cannot stop staring at him. They bond a little in the loft when she shows him the stars, touching his hand affectionately.**

**They again meet in the Caves, where Clark catches and protects her from the quake of the bulldozers above. Kyla learns what he truly is and they kiss for the first time.**

**Clark manages to have Joseph bailed from jail and hugs Kyla at the Talon.**

**Clark accuses Kyla's grandfather of attacking his mother and the foreman. She storms away crying.**

**Kyla is revealed to be a white wolf and is badly injured and naked. Clark finds her and, refusing to let her die, takes her to the hospital, where they manage to save her. He visits her and apologizes, kissing her lovingly.**

**Kyla, once feeling better, transfers with her parents to Smallville and attends Smallville High, befriending Clark's friends, even an internally jealous Lana.**

**Kyla helps Clark control his super-hearing and super-breath powers, showing patience, love, and support.**

**Clark helps Kyla control her wolf-shifts, showing just as much patience, love, and support. She eventually becomes a full wolf-woman, signifying that she has gained control over the form.**

**Clark and Kyla make passionate love for the first time on a mattress in his barn.**

**Clark and Kyla attend the funeral of Chloe, who was killed by a meteor freak during a time when they were again fighting. They hold hands as silent reconciliation.**

**Clark proposes to Kyla in the Kawatche Caves, using her bracelet instead of a ring due to what he was told the first time they kissed.**

**Clark and Kyla wed one year after graduation. She is also present when he receives his present day Superman suit woven by Martha and follows him when he goes off to fight and defeat a powerful energy-based deity that threatens the world. She kisses him deeply atop a roof after his victory.**

**Clark is there for Kyla when she loses her grandfather to natural causes.**

**Kyla is there for Clark when he loses Jonathan to a heart attack.**

**Clark and Kyla receive the deed to the Kent Farm when Martha leaves to become a Senator. The young married couple kiss on the front porch.**

* * *

Superman and Kyla nod to each other with a smile, ready to finally reconcile. But first,

"Stop." Superman raises his hand, Sixclouds and the Council ceasing their bickering immediately. "We're gonna do it the way I said we're gonna do it. It's the best thing for the Kawatche. Meeting's over."

Superman holds out his hand to Kyla, who stands up and takes it before the two walk away from the Council.

Superman has flown Kyla back to their home, where he has her against the wall as he kisses her in loving devotion.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Superman tells her.

"I know, honey. I am, too." Kyla nods back, practically in tears.

"I love you. I love you so very much." Superman kisses her.

"I love you too. So much more." Kyla kisses him. "And I'll be right here waiting for you when you come home tonight. Go. Someone needs you…my Naman."

With one more kiss,

WOOSH! Superman flies off of the farm, his mood extremely lightened now that he has made amends with his equally joyful wife.

* * *

**Granville Courthouse – Morning**

Pete is finding his own form of joy in regards to his marriage; the acquisition of divorce papers that he immediately signs. He is also relieved that he has followed his father Bill's advice on making Tierra sign a Prenuptial agreement.

On his way home to serve her the papers, Pete stops by the refurbished O'Bannon Farmhouse, which he purchased not long after his creamed corn business boomed. He bought it as a "honeymoon" spot for himself and Tierra, where they could have a little "country fun". Despite them not being there in some time, Pete has made sure it stayed in great condition. And now, if all goes right with what he has planned for tonight, he will have a use for the house again.

Once at home, Pete does not yet wish to present Tierra with the papers, wanting to wait to do so in a flamboyant and borderline cruel fashion. Instead, he begins packing many of his things as Tierra and her sisters smugly watch.

"Look who got wise." The long-haired twin remarks.

"That's a shock." The short-haired twin adds.

"You doublemeal twins would know, wouldn't you?" Pete calmly fires back.

"Oh, really?" The twins get hostile, but Tierra again forces them back and arrogantly tells her husband, "Don't know why you didn't remember the O'Bannon House in the first place."

"Don't know either." Pete zips up his two bags.

"I'll give you till 1 in the morning before you come back to me. Begging me to forgive you for being such a selfish piece of crap." Tierra continues.

"Wouldn't count on it." Pete casually walks by her and her sisters, leaving for the O'Bannon House.

* * *

**Edge City – Utopia Gentlemen's Club – Evening**

After work and getting himself cleaned up, Pete arrives, instantly aroused by the many, many half-to-fully naked beauties surrounding him. But only one is on his mind. The one who sent him the email. Sitting at a table, he asks a half-naked waitress about Goldfire; the waitress glances up at the stage,

"You're just in time, handsome."

Pete looks up and, taking the stage, is Goldfire; a stunning, long-haired, barefoot Asian-American woman just a couple of years younger than he is. She slowly removes all of her clothing, revealing her black fur bra and matching panties. Pete is immediately enamored with and mesmerized by her, but also, for some reason, finds her slightly…familiar. Not just in terms of her possibly being a former employee, but for another reason he cannot put his finger on.

Goldfire takes her well-earned money before she notices and struts her way to Pete's table. Quite flirtatiously, she hops on his table and smiles as she fondles her luscious breasts at him, much to his delight. To maintain cover, Pete gives her a fifty-dollar bill, which she gratefully accepts and rewards with a lap dance he deeply enjoys, resisting every urge to touch her...right now.

Goldfire touches his face, but knowing she must now return to the stage, she subtly drops a note in his lap that no one but Pete notices. The note tells him to meet her in her dressing room in twenty minutes.

Sure enough, Pete does just that, Goldfire having previously had the room cleared out. She now wears a beautiful black dress that shows much cleavage and some of her stomach in addition to matching black boots.

Seeing him, Goldfire happily approaches Pete, affectionately touching his chin and rubbing the back of his head, "You came. I wasn't sure you would."

"'Course I came." Pete puts his hands on her waist, "Had to know who my mystery girl was. So, I could bring her home."

"Still sweet as ever. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Goldfire excitedly kisses Pete, who immediately reciprocates, having no reservations at all.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home." Pete takes her hand and she happily follows him out of the dressing room.

* * *

**O'Bannon House**

_As the shower runs, Goldfire and Pete stand outside of it as they lustfully kiss and remove each other's clothing, their shoes already being off. Goldfire is wearing only a sexy green-and-black bra and panties as she strokes the fully erect manhood of Pete, who stands completely naked behind her as he fondles her breasts and kisses her neck and lips._

"_You're so loving. So affectionate._" Goldfire moans and giggles, as she kisses him back. _"And I'll bet you're…you're amazing."_

Pete suddenly ceases for the moment in surprise at hearing those words. That's when it hit him. Why she seems so familiar. As much as he finds it hard to believe, Goldfire is none other than…her. That same girl. That same girl who used those same words to describe him after he protected her from bullies at school seven years ago,

"Lydia?" Pete sighs in surprise.

"That's right, baby." Lydia turns around and unstraps her bra to reveal her luscious breasts. She rubs Pete's chest and the back of his head, "I never forgot about you. What you did for me. After that, I said, no matter what, I'd tear you away from _her _and make you mine. I started by dropping the bookworm look and taking better care of myself. Then, I had a friend of mine take a job at your factory and keep an eye on you, so I can see how you were doing and how much I'd have to do to fix whatever's left of you after your marriage. When she told me how bad it got between you and…that girl, I took that job at Utopia, where lots of guys like to go to get away from the girls that are wrong for them. My friend gave me your email address and…well. You know the rest."

"You did all that…for me?" Pete asked surprised.

"You're mine, Pete. You were mine the day we met. And you knew that the second you saw me tonight. You're the love of my life." Lydia touches his face and kisses him.

_Overcome with desire and reciprocated love, Pete takes Lydia in his arms and intensely kisses her. She responds with just as much passion, giggling and moaning when he kisses her breasts. She takes off her green-and-black panties and playfully shoves them in his face as she rubs his chest. Pete reacts in delight when she rubs her underwear in his face and pulls her by her arm to get in the shower first, slapping her firm buttocks to her squealing delight. _

"Mmm! Oh!"_ In the shower, Pete has Lydia in his arms as he passionately kisses her lips, neck, and breasts; all while the latter strokes his large manhood and rubs his back._

* * *

**Kent Farm**

Pete and Lydia are not the only young adults in a love-making mood.

_On their bed, Kyla is completely naked as she rests on her knees, covering her entire beautiful body in body-oil as she awaits her husband. She sighs in arousal and delight when he finally emerges from the bathroom, naked and erect._

"Mmm!" _Clark hops on the bed and passionately kisses his wife's lips. They caress each other as they continue to kiss._

* * *

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! On his knees in the shower, Pete has Lydia backed against the shower-wall as he holds her legs open and enthusiastically licks her sweet, moist womanhood, which tastes much more succulent than that of his wife's._

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop, baby!"_ Lydia moans in delight, biting her lip and fondling her own breasts._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Pete obeys his beautiful lover, even holding hands with her._

* * *

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! On their bed, Clark fervently licks Kyla's moist, sweet womanhood as he holds her hands, savoring her coital fluid._

"Mmm! Mmmn! Oh!" _Kyla moans in deep pleasure, rolling her eyes and fondling her own breasts._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Clark picks up a little speed with his tongue, his passionate love for her overpowering him._

* * *

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Pete continues to orally satisfy Lydia, standing up only to kiss her stomach, breasts, neck, and lips._

Lydia excitedly makes Pete back against the shower wall as she drops to her own knees.

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Lydia vigorously sucks Pete's manhood, enjoying the taste and experience very much._

"Oh!" _Pete moans in pleasure, Lydia proving herself again superior to his wife._

"You like that, baby? Hmm?" _Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Lydia resumes sucking, rubbing her lover's chest and abdomen with her free hand. She also sucks and licks his testicles._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Laying atop his wife's body, Clark passionately makes love to her, kissing her neck, breasts, and lips all the while._

"Oh! Oh! Agh! Yes! Yes! Don't stop, my Naman! Please don't stop!" _Kyla moans in delight, licking her lips before she kisses her husband's._

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark intensifies his strokes, driving Kyla to dig her nails into his invulnerable back as she wraps her legs around his waist._

* * *

Lydia has led Pete to the bed he used to make love to his wife on, but will now make love to her on. _He fondles her breasts from behind and kisses her neck before he kisses her lips. She touches his face as she reciprocates the kiss._

"On your back, baby." She orders him; he obeys her. She continues, "You're gonna love this."

_She places her womanhood directly onto his mouth while she moves down to his manhood, stroking it rapidly._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Lydia enthusiastically sucks Pete's manhood, arousing him._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Simultaneously, Pete excitedly licks her womanhood, making her squeal._

"Oh, baby, I love this." _Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!_ _Pete continues to lick her._

"I know you do."_ Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! She continues to suck him off._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark makes love to Kyla from behind, kissing her bare, moist back before he reaches her neck and finally her lips._

"Oh! Oh! Agh!" _Kyla moans in deep delight. She sits up to make Clark fondle her breasts as she kisses his lips._

"Oh! Oh!",

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark caresses her breasts and waist as he continues to make love to her from behind, stopping only to allow her to bounce her buttocks and womanhood against his manhood to his great pleasure._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Pete lays atop Lydia's body and passionately makes love to her, her legs being wrapped around his waist and her nails being dug into his back._

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Don't you stop!"_ Lydia moans and giggles in delight. _

"Turn around for me, baby!" _Pete ardently forces Lydia to flip on her stomach and reinserts himself inside her,_

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! He begins making love to her from behind, Lydia's womanhood proving much moister and tighter than that of his wife's and therefore being quite addictive to him. Pete lays his full body atop her back, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck as he makes love to her._

"Kiss me, baby! Kiss me!" _Lydia demands, licking her lips and holding his face with one hand; he kisses her shoulder before he obeys and kisses her lips._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark spoons Kyla, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck as he makes love to her._

"_Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kyla moans in deep delight, rolling her eyes and licking her lips as she kisses her husband's while holding his face. She further moans, _"Harder, Clark! I want it harder! Faster!"

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Clark obeys his wife's demand, kissing her shoulder and neck all the while._

_Kyla pulls his manhood out of her and silently orders him to get on his back. He again obeys. _

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla proceeds to suck her husband's manhood, savoring the taste of his semen. _

"Oh! Oh!"_ Clark deeply enjoys it._

_Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla continues to suck his manhood, also rubbing his testicles to intensify the experience._

"I'm so glad I married you." _Clark moans._

"I'd never let anyone else have you."_ Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Slurp! Kyla sucks her husband once more, going her deepest this time._

_She strokes his manhood and moves to lovingly kiss his lips and rubs his chest. She then stands over him on her knees as she inserts him inside of her, causing her to roll her eyes and fondle her own breasts as she moans._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Pete is again atop Lydia's body as he makes love to her, the two moaning quite loudly in pleasure._

"Come here, baby!"_ Pete lifts her up and kisses her breasts as he passionately takes her in his arms. He kisses her deeply as she touches and holds his face in place._

"Down, boy!"_ Lydia pushes Pete on his back and, taking advantage of him still being inside her, _

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! She rides her lover quite passionately, pinning his arms down to keep him down._

"Oh! Agh! Yes! Yes! I've wanted this for so long! I've wanted you for so long!" _Lydia moans, bending down and kissing Pete intensely as she continues to ride him._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla vigorously rides her husband, biting her lip and rolling her eyes in delight as he squeezes her breasts. She bends down to hold his face and make him kiss her._

"I love you. I love you so much." _She moans._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Lydia rides Pete even harder than before, with him barely being able to handle her. She touches his chest and rubs his abdomen._

"Oh! Oh! Agh! Agh!"_ They begin to reach their climax finally._

* * *

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Kyla rides Clark harder than before; the latter sits up to kiss her breasts before she pushes him back down. She puts her hand on his cheek and the other on his chest._

"Agh! Agh! Oh! Oh!"_ They begin to reach their climax at last._

* * *

_Lydia lays fully atop Pete's body and kisses him dearly, _"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

_They reach their climax._

* * *

_Kyla lays her body fully atop Clark's and kisses him devotedly, _"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

_They reach their climax. With a single kiss to reaffirm their love and faith in their marriage, Clark and Kyla cuddle and fall asleep without another word._

* * *

In post-coital bliss, Lydia cuddles up to Pete and holds his face to kiss him. She grins as she rubs his chest.

"I love you." Pete tells her.

"Love you too." Lydia kisses him one more time.

They cuddle until they fall asleep together.

* * *

**Tomorrow - The Wild Coyote – Afternoon**

Clark and Pete talk love lives, both young men now being much happier than they were just yesterday.

"That's great, Clark. Freakin' great." Pete nods.

"What about you? Had to have felt good to serve Tierra those papers." Clark sips his beer.

"Good? Good? Please!" Pete chuckles, sipping his own beer.

* * *

**Quick Flash:**

**Ross House - Kitchen**

**Tierra shuffles through the divorce papers and is very testy…about _this._ She is absolutely infuriated when she sees photos of Pete with Lydia at Utopia. Three being her on his table and giving him a lap dance while the other three are of him caressing and kissing her in her dressing room. Pete himself is present and acts completely calm and casual, taking silent delight in his soon-to-be ex-wife's fury; the photos serving as the flamboyant and borderline cruel way he planned on presenting the divorce papers. Indeed. On the way to the O'Bannon house, Lydia had told Pete that she hired a photographer to take photos of them together and planned to have them mailed to Tierra just to spite her. Pete loved the idea and told her he wanted to hand deliver them to her himself, longing to see the look on the face of the woman he never loved. **

"**You can tear up the photos all you want, but if you're thinkin' about doing that with the papers, don't bother. I've had copies made." Pete smugly collects the last of the glasses and plates and places them in boxes.**

"**You don't get to do this. Not to me." Tierra growls.**

"**It's been done…Brown." Pete grins conceitedly, no longer finding it necessary to address her by his own name. "Better get used to being called that again, 'cause that's the name this house is now in. Changed it yesterday morning."**

"**What?!" Tierra glares and grits her teeth.**

"**You always acted like you owned the place and now, you do. Wonder how long you or your sisters will be able to keep it? I mean, you know, since none of you work." Pete shrugs unapologetically.**

"**Ergh!" Tierra looks around for something to throw at Pete, but finds that everything that she can lift has been removed.**

"**Sorry, girl. Cleaned it all out before you even looked at the photos. You could try your shoes again...if you want me to press charges. Make sure you sign those papers before Saturday. Have a nice life." Pete walks out with the last box of fragile kitchenware and an arrogant smile.**

"**T! What's wrong, girl?" Her twin sisters come downstairs to see her, but she does not answer, being far too enraged.**

**The twins immediately figure it out when they see the divorce papers and Utopia photos.**

* * *

Pete chuckles out loud, proud of himself and much more so of his new girl.

"So, Lydia Lin." Clark sips a shot. "Overachiever, valedictorian, and on-track-to-start-up-her-own-radio-station Lydia Lin. Now, a stripper who helped stomp out a doomed marriage."

"Ex-stripper. She only did it to get my attention. Now, she's back on track for that radio station and dancing for my eyes only." Pete then shows Clark the expensive ring that he will use to propose to Lydia, impressing him.

"To ladies. The best thing ever." Clark holds up a mug as if to toast.

"The best thing ever." Clink! Pete agrees.

The longtime best friends sip their respective beers.


End file.
